Broken
by Xenien
Summary: His mind wasn't fractured, they just need to reassemble the pieces.
1. Fractured

The bitter room, the sweet camouflage light filling it. His adequate sleep awakes him slowly, reminding his body to slowly turn on. Struggling to get up, he puts his hands forward on the cold ground, supporting himself so he's able to walk. His fragmented vision is evidenced by his grogginess and half-closed eyes.

"Awake Takashi?"

Takashi rubs his eyes with his hand, feeling the comfort of his own skin and warmth. He nods in reply.

What was beyond his fragmented vision?

Squinting improves his sight, before seeing a black figure and dark blue outside the window in front of him, a signature of a crisp night. With a lack of awareness, Takashi wanders aimlessly around the somewhat empty room, previously remembering that there was a person with him.

"Takashi, you alright man?" The figure turns around to face the somewhat awake Takashi, expecting the same face he knew for a few days. Takashi confirms Hirano's question with a nod, before Hirano gives a smile and proceeds to look outside the window, pondering.

"Where's the rest of us?"

"In the other room sleeping, though uh, Saeko won't sleep." Hirano shrugs as he turns away from Takashi, ashamed and somewhat happy.

Takashi walks out of the room after hearing the required information, meeting with a purple-headed figure that's sitting on a window ledge, looking out into the moonlight. Staring without being noticed, he admires the figure before him, noticing the moonlight shine off her slick purple hair. Sighing, Takashi takes the opportunity of moving right behind her, slipping his arms under hers and embracing her, his head resting on her shoulder as he closes his eyes

Gasping quietly due to the sudden sign of affection, she realizes it was him. Kindly accepting it, she leans back and closes her eyes as she feels his warmth. Their bodies touched, blocking whatever cold surrounded them and their warmth merged, giving a heavenly and dreamy sense.

They never wanted to leave each other, and they didn't have to speak to remind themselves.

They could just be together in this horrible world, and give a reason to continue their fight against it.


	2. Agony

Pausing their what seemed forever embrace and letting go, he moved his body to sit on the other side of her, directly facing the person he thinks he loves.

His eyes and mind are focused on one thing only.

His right hand delicately wraps around her neck, and delivers her face towards his, before tilting his head left and leaning in.

Their lips lightly collide and they close their eyes, wanting to enjoy and grasping what little they have. Little smacking noises are apparent as they continue kissing, Saeko somewhat surprised at his dominance.

Limited to their knowledge, a tear leaks out of Rei's closed eye, attempting to not make a sound as she is tortured endlessly by their affection to each other. Being unable to cope, she moves in a sleeping manner to get into a position to prevent more noises from reaching her ears.

Clenching her fists, she wants to break this up and take what was her's, but why would she?

He's not her's anymore, and she can't comprehend why. Unable to come to her senses before, she's been the one to seek the powerful character for a better chance of survival, and every now and then, she realizes it, but the broken world before them always reminds her that it isn't the same, that the world they once knew most likely will never come back, or will not be the same.

Her thinking of missing what used to be is degrading her to be on the verge of breaking down in her current position. Knowing it hurts, and repeating that he's not her's, over and over again.

She can't take it anymore, she wants the pain to stop, but in what way?

Rei wipes her eyes, not planning to bury her feelings of hatred, depression, and love.

She stands up, red-eyed and trembling, the sounds of rustling clothes interrupt their moment.

"..."

They stop their kissing to react, but they never expected to be bothered by Rei, or anyone else.

Nothing can change this moment. Everything has froze around them, except those three.

Confronting them eye to eye, she imagines that they kiss again in order to tease her, bully her.

Rei holds in her tears, moving her hand to her chest to signify she's heartbroken, giving an occasional sniffle.

She's in agony.

But what can she do to stop this pain?


	3. Null

The curtain of rain drops around her, little sniffles and tears are drowned out by the noise of the rain.

She swings and slices them around her, blood seeping out of what used to be humans, drenching Saeko's shirt with a stain of red. The red fades due to the rain hitting her clothing. Unable to remain focused, she swings the sword around with no drive, no effort, even though nothing is present except dead bodies and...

Takashi, faced down.

She walks towards his still body, not a single patch of clothing remains dry as the rain falls upon both of them. Looking down upon his body, she remains silent, but her eyes refuses to believe what is seen. Her hair covers the droplets of tears and her sad, heartbreaking expression.

The rest of the group run towards her, but stopped as they realize their leader is now on the ground,

with the rest of them.

Various expressions distinguishing their sadness is present among the group, as Alice holds on to Kohta, her heart and mind about to break that the person who gave her father what he deserved when he was dead, is on the ground, lying dead. Rei looks away from Takashi's body, as Saeko kneels down, observing the bleeding leader as she grips his jacket, looking around for any bite marks.

There wasn't any bite marks.

A pool of blood gathered around the head of Takashi. She lightly lifted his neck, rotated it so she could see his face and observe his features. Closed eyes, but his forehead has a wound, like if it was hit by a blunt object.

The negative part of having this person in front of her slowly dying with little chance of recovering...

She has no more reason to fight anymore.

She was null of life.


End file.
